SakuraDrops
by Withoutheremo
Summary: boukyaku no umi de naku natta ai notameno i akiraka na kutou... -I will translate if I get a email, or review asking so. hope you like-
1. Chapter 1

Kagome ha kanojo no tonari ni matta tsukura re, utsukushi i kiriwake rareta bodei ni bishou sasete shima tta. Kagome oyobi Mogan ha nagaku suwari kanojo no boifurendo Sasuke Uchiha tono eiga wo miru. Kagome ha, kappuru wo miru kanojo no kogecha no me arayuru idou yoko ni ikken shita.

Sasuke ha Mogan nomawaride kano ude wo tsutsumi, furue ru megami ha kanojo no kubi niyori seppun shita.

"Furue wo tsukutte iru watashi datta watashi gaikani nozomu ka oh Banana." Soreha , 3 nen ni , atehamaru Kagome muchuu ninatta hokano ooku no otokonoko oyobi onnanoko noyouna chou no donyoku no , tsuiseki, Mogan ni.

Shikashi hokano subeteno fan no onnanoko oyobi otokonoko toha chigatte, Kagome ha kami no megami he hijouni shinyuu deari.

Soreha kanojo ga kanojo no chikaku de eru kotowo kanouni shita.

Mogan ha Sasuke' ni kanojo no te wo subera seta; 16 toshi ji karano kou ki koe wo eru s no shiyou kuiki . Mogan ha choushou shi sekimen surutameni Kagome womotarasu.

"Kokoni watashi tono." Kanojo ha sakebi, kappuru nitsumazuki, toko no kanojo no ago ni ataru.

"Ouch! watashi wo saru kotowo kyoka shinasai! Watashi ha zannen! Dearu!!" Mogan ha kanojo no kata wo kanojo no uchiha to tsukuru tameni modotta jissaini tenmetsu sase, sukumeta kidukau dehanaku .

Kagome' s ha nibuku natta chuumoku shi, kanojo hawazukani biki sai ta."

Kanojo ga watashi ni..." Naze kidu kanaika; kanojo oyobi shoutotsu toubu ha tsuyoi nono kinniku bodei ni saisho nisusuri nai ta.

"Ouch!" Kanojo ha sakebi, kanojo no toubu wo masatsu shi, kanjouteki na, murasakiiro no meni shirabe ru.

"Aa, konnichiwa, Tsukasa-sempai." "Chotto, Kagome"

Kagome ha kanojo no 'de hippatta; shiawase na act' soshitekusukusu warau, kibun wotsukeru.

Tsukasa ha kanojo wo sugi te aruku hayai houyou ni bishou shi, kanojo wo hippatta . Kagome ha kare ga kano heya no hou ni aruku nowo ken kano boifurendo niyotte chuutohanpa nisokoni aisatsu sareru.

Kagome hamata Tsukasa notameno kurasshu wo hoji suruga, kareha kano rigu kara Kagome wozutto oi teiru nin dakeni hiduke wo kinyuu suru.

Kagome ha oboe teiru kanojo no me kara kanojo ga...

Kinbari Jonson wo itoshi takotoni hason wokotowoyori nokotta 2 tenmetsu saseta. Kanojo ha 1 nenkan kanojo de...

Ima oshi tsubushiteshimattaga, kanojo notameno kankei ha kesshite jizoku shinai. Onnanoko notamenimada itamu setsuko notameni...

Kagome ha kanojojishin nomawaride kanojo ga kanojo no shinshitsu ni arui tato doujini kanojo no ude wo...

Tsutsumi, saken da. sokoni beddo de, suwara seta kira yamato oyobi kanojo hasuguni. Wo hane rusorerano hason wo kansou shita; 'happily' kanojo no koibito nini. "Chotto kagome." Kareha bishou shi, kanojo wo kano ude ni hipparu.

Kagome ha hason no ugoka naide kanojojishin ni sakebu kano hako ni oku kanojo no toubu wo...

"Watashi ha aisu ru kira-chan wo... Shikashi kare won' t ha butsuriteki ni aisu ru watashi wo ..."

"Soreha watashi niyottega jissaini notameni ... Itan dasubetedearu"

"Shikashi anatatachi hasorenotameni amari ni mujitsu dearu!"

Fall in love, then it ends I swear: This will be my last heartbreak Even the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind,  
will bloom one day soon.  
Koi wo shite subete sasage Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete Yagate hana wo sakasu yo


	2. Traveling!

Shigoto ni mo sei ga deru!

I opened my mouth and let out a joyous sound, my laughter echoing into the night.

Kinyou no gogo.

I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his warmth agaisnt my body.

Takushii mo sugu tsukamaru (tobinoru)!

I cuddled close, listening to his breathing.

Mezasu wa kimi.

"I love you soo much!" I cooed, listening to him laugh and hold me as close as he could.

Dochira made ikaremasu?

"No one can laugh like you!" He smiled down at me.

Chotto soko made.

Warmth and a cool fuzzy feeling filled inside of me as he said my name.

Fukeiki de komarimasu!

I barked happily, feeling his fingertips tickle my sides.

Doa ni chuui!  
Kaze ni, matagi (laughter) tsuki e nobori.  
(Happiness) Boku no seki wa kimi no tonari.  
Fui ni, ware ni kaeri kurari.  
Haru no (sweet sugar) yoru no yume no gotoshi.

I felt his hand grip mine and I tightned slightly, smiling all the while.

Traveling, kimi wo!  
Traveling, nosete!  
Asufaruto wo terasu yo!

Love pumped loudy through our viens and I felt holding each other wasn't enough.

Traveling, doko e.  
Traveling, Iku no.  
Tooku nara doko e demo.

I held his face in my hands and search through the luminous eyes.

Traveling, motto!  
Traveling, Tobase!  
Isogu koto wa nai kedo!

He held my waist and search back through mine, a look of serious, seriousness plastered on his face.

Kikasetai uta ga aru!  
Endoresu ripiito Kimochi ni hakusha kakaru.  
Neraidoori.

We burst out laughing and held each other tightly.

Nami to hasagi kumo wo sasoi.  
Tsuini boku wa kimi ni deai,  
wakasa yue ni sugu ni chirari.  
Kaze no mae no chiri ni onaji...

Lost in our own world...

Traveling, mune wo.  
Traveling, yosete.  
Itsumo yori medacchaou.

Traveling...

Traveling, koko wa.  
Traveling, iya yo!  
Mokutekichi wa madadayo!

In each other's world...

Traveling, mado wo.  
Traveling, sagete Namimo kowakunai moodo.  
Traveling, koko de!  
Traveling, ii yo,  
subete wa kibun shidai!

Hold me...

Minna odori dasu jikan da.

Closer...

Machikirezu konya.  
Kakureteta nagai ga uzukimasu.  
Minna moriagaru jikan da.  
Doushite darokua.  
Sukoshi dake fuan ga nokorimasu.

Traveling, kimi wo!  
Traveling, nosete!  
Asufaruto wo terasu yo!

Romantic...

Traveling, doko ni.  
Traveling, iru no.  
Korekara ga ii tokoro.  
Traveling, Motto.  
Traveling, yurase.

"I love you"

Kowashitaku naru shoudou.  
Traveling, Motto.  
Traveling, Tobase.  
Tomaru no ga kowai chotto...

Traveling.  
Traveling! 


End file.
